


Substitute Teacher

by Casmiko



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmiko/pseuds/Casmiko
Summary: Yaz has a new substitute teacher, Jane Smith, who is a bit odd and beautiful.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Psychology 101

Yasmin Kahn tapped her pencil against her textbook frantically. The professor was late and she was bored.

She counted down the minutes until the lucky 2:15 PM when she and her fellow classmates would be free from their chairs to do whatever they pleased in their offtime. She thought about meeting up with Ryan or maybe going home for a quick nap when a woman bounded into the room right at 2:14 PM.

"Good-Morning Class!"

No one responded and the woman, Yaz assumed her substitute teacher, looked devastated.

"No response? I quite like a good call and response. That's fine tho."

"Umm..." A shy girl by the name of Patricia mumbled, "I think you might have the wrong class, ma'am? Also, it's the afternoon."

"This is psychology 101," Patricia nodded, "Which means I am exactly where I ought to be." The woman replied, confident, "Name's Jane Smith, and I'll be your substitute teacher today or moving forward, or yesterday as well. Not really sure, never been good with keeping track of time."

Yaz was intrigued, this woman was strange. The way she talked, gestured and... Yaz realized Jane had already begun lecturing, 'Damn it' she thought, 'Always getting distracted by beaut...' Yaz let her mind wander off from **that** thought, best not to have a panic in the middle of class.

"- You see, the mind is a beautiful, wonderful thing, yet it can flood with fear and pain from past memories that should no longer be affecting it. But humans, are able to conquer those mental obstacles and turn that fear and pain into art like poetry, sculpture, code, invention... You name it, Humans have" Jane fiddles with something in her pocket, "the innate ability to adapt, which has led to the most magnificent species -" Jane pulls a fob watch from her pocket. She studies it, flipping it back and forth. The students watch her curiously, but none question the investigation. Jane opens the drawer to her desk, and gingerly places the pocket watch down. When she does, she looks blankly out at the students that watch her in return.

"Where was I?" She asks.

Patricia, now the advocate for the entire student body, informs, "You were talking about humans."

"Ah, yes. Humans, are the most magnificent species out there, adapting and changing, being brilliant. And we get to study them, I mean, ourselves through this class."


	2. A Brief Hello

Yaz listened to about half of the lecture which honestly was a good percentage - her mind tended to wander off. Jane had a way of teaching that was unlike anything Yaz had ever experienced. She would like more of her classes if Jane was the teacher, she reckoned. 

"Now look at that time, class is over." Jane announced, "Well done, all! I'll see you next week, probably." 

Yaz collected her items slowly, more interested in what Jane was doing. A few classmates made their way to the front, the usual crowd that wanted to talk to the professor after class to get bonus points. Jane eagerly talked to each of the classmates and Yaz felt a pang in her heart. 'What is that feeling' Yaz thought, 'Jealousy? Get a hold of yourself, Yasmin." Yaz chastised herself as she made her way down the steps of the hall, not paying much attention to anything.

Suddenly, two steps from the bottom, Yaz's boot slips and she's falling forward, books in her hands flown. Though just as sudden as her misstep, she finds herself corrected by Jane who caught her by the arms.

Yaz looks up and sees Jane up close. Her hair is sprayed in front of her face, falling to the side, and she has a sincere, concern, "Are you okay, Yaz?"

"Yes," Yaz is flustered and overwhelmed. Blood rushes to her face and she knows she is now beet red, "How..." Yaz catches her breath, "How did you know my name?"

"Teacher cheat sheet has all the names and photos of the class. Memorized it before I got in. Best to be prepared." 

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Jane said, "Great to meet you. Will I see you next week?"

"Yeah. Will I see you?"

"Hope so." Jane smiled.

Yaz's heart pounded in her chest as she turned to exit the room. A whisper came to her then, "who..." but when she turned around, she didn't see anyone talking near her - just the two remaining students chatting with Jane. Yaz brushed it off as the wind and left the class, excited for next week.


	3. Coffee 101

Yaz sipped her cappuccino, ruining the foam heart designed so perfectly. She sat in her favorite coffee shop on campus - a little hole in the wall with the best baristas, serving the hipster and norms all the same. The shop sold coffee mugs and Yaz contemplated purchasing one each time she came into the shop, 'One day.' she thought briefly.

The doorbell chimed as another customer came in - Yaz was supposed to be studying but she enjoyed watching people more. Each one that entered the shop was a new story for her to uncover. Sometimes she felt like Sherlock Holmes, trying to spot the minute things people did to extrapolate who they were in their day to day lives.

Another chime and in came her substitute teacher from the other day, Jane Smith. She bounded into the coffee shop just like she came into her class, excitingly going to the counter and ordering a... Yaz found herself leaning in, trying to overhear the order... Triple shot expresso cappuccino with vanilla and chocolate sprinkles (if they have any), 'Huh, she is so very odd.' As Jane paid, Yaz studied her outfit, high waist trousers, a blue blouse with rainbow cuffs, and brown boots. Oh! And a silver ear cuff that connects the top of her ear and her bottom. Yaz really liked the ear cuff and made a mental note to purchase one when she had the funds.

Consumed in her thoughts, Yasmin didn't notice that Jane caught sight of her and was on her way over until the opposite seat from Yaz scruffed against the floor, announcing Jane's arrival.

"Hello, Yaz. Fancy seeing you here!"

"Jane - er, Ms. Smith!"

"Jane's fine, don't really fancy Ms. Mrs. or Miss." Jane smiled and Yaz blushed.

Yaz tried to compose herself, "So do you come here often?"

"First time, I think. Well, I feel like it's the first time. Though I do have a vague memory of another coffee shop like this in the city of Antioch, but that can't be right. Wrong century."

Yaz laughed and Jane scrunched her face, "Have I said something funny? I don't do conversation very often so I may be a bit socially awkward."

"No, it's just the way you speak, it's so foreign and... well quite brilliant actually. I think I could listen to you talk all day."

"Well, you're in luck! I'm teaching your class again next week."

"Good. Our regular professor is a bore."

"I'm sure they're not!"

"No, seriously, I think he makes other teachers bored. It's his lecturing style, it's like an audible textbook but more boring."

Jane laughs and smiles at Yaz, "I'm so glad I met you Yaz."

Yaz blushes again, but she rubs her face, trying to mask the red, "You know, I don't often let people call me Yaz."

"Oh, no?"

"No, just my friends."

"Does that mean we're friends now?"

"I 'suppose so."

"Order up for The Doctor!" The barista calls from behind her station and Jane stands, running to get her to-go drink. Yaz watches her curiously, 'The Doctor?' She thinks, 'Why does that-'

"I got to be off! Another class to teach." Jane says to Yaz, interrupting her thoughts.

"Right! Don't be late."

"Might be too late for that, actually, but maybe no one will notice!"

Jane turns to hurry away, but Yaz calls after her, "Wait, Jane!"

"Yes, Yaz?"

"Why did they call you The Doctor?"

"Old nickname from college, when I was set to get my doctorate."

"Did you?"

"No, never did. Life got in the way, but I feel like life stuff actually taught me more than any education could have. So I like to think I am a Doctor in something, hope maybe."

"That's lovely. Thank you... for sharing."

"Anytime Yaz. See you next week!"

"See you next week."

And with that, Jane was gone and Yaz was alone, missing her already.


End file.
